<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right Before Our Eyes by My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222800">Right Before Our Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works'>My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marinette and the Batboys™ [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir is From the Future, Alternate Universe - Future, Bart Allen is From the Future, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is From the Future, Podfic Welcome, Reach Invasion, but i'm going to hurt them, i love them, my sunshine children, so close but so far</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette, Bart, and Adrien are finally going to be able to travel to the past!</p><p>Well, two of them are.</p><p> </p><p>To those of you who helped me with this idea, you know who you are, so thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Bart Allen, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Bart Allen, Bart Allen &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, could be romantic if you want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marinette and the Batboys™ [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right Before Our Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I'm like, super proud of this. It's probably the saddest thing I've ever written, so...</p><p>Also, I don't know why I never thought of this, but it always drives me nuts when I find a good fic, and then I realize that the author didn't put enough tags on it for it to be found easily? So if you guys have <em>anything</em> that you want me to add to the tags on <em>any</em> of my stories, just let me know in the comments, and I'll add it in.</p><p>~Sephie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Go!” Marinette screamed. The three of them had been running, trying to get back to the time machine, but one of the soldiers had seen them out past curfew.</p><p>Marinette had thrown one of Bart’s mini grenades at him, and they had ran as hard as they could.</p><p>The only issue with that strategy was that he’d managed to scan them before he was exploded. Now they had a dozen soldiers, all chasing after them for their ‘crimes against the Reach.</p><p>Bart ran ahead, grabbing their hands as he tried to speed them up. It worked, but only marginally.</p><p>While Bart set up the controls, Marinette and Adrien did their best to fend off the incoming soldiers.</p><p>They worked in unison, though neither of them had any training. Marinette was cursing the fact that she’d left the Box inside the capsule, wanting to say goodbye to her parents’ graves one last time.</p><p>Adrien was using a pipe as a makeshift staff, and Marinette was throwing rocks, kicking, and doing anything she could to keep them away from the pod.</p><p>
  <em>Why hadn’t she kept a better eye on Adrien?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why hadn’t she noticed him bleeding?</em>
</p><p>Bart yelled from behind them, “It’s ready!”</p><p>“Got it!” She flipped over a few of the soldiers, kicking one in the crotch, and punching one in the throat as he spun around.</p><p>“Adrien!” He gave her a cat-like grin, but there was something off about it. She assumed it was relief at finally leaving, and knocked out one more before making a mad dash for the pod.</p><p>Bart was already inside, beckoning them closer. Marinette leaped inside, hitting her head a bit on the other side of the small machine. “Adrien, come on!”</p><p>Adrien ran, though slower than usual. “Start it up!”</p><p>They turned it on. When he got closer, he turned his head, giving a look of horror.</p><p>The Black Beetle.</p><p>As he reached the capsule, Bart hit the wall, trying to get it to go faster. “No, no! It’s not going to be ready in time!”</p><p>Adrien gave them a grim look. He slammed the door shut, hearing it pressurize before he turned back around.</p><p>Only then did the other two see the bleeding stab wound on his back. Both of them had widened eyes as they finally processed what he’d just done.</p><p>
  <em>He was going to be left behind.</em>
</p><p>The machine couldn’t be shut off once it had been started.</p><p>
  <em>Adrien was going to die.</em>
</p><p>Bart and Marinette pounded on the wall, screaming for him. Bart tried to vibrate through it, but they’d insulated it against that so that no other speedsters could try to get inside. They’d never thought that it was going to hurt instead of help.</p><p>Tears streamed down Marinette and Bart’s faces as the world started to get brighter. She and Bart clutched at each other as they watched Adrien finally fall to the ground. He was riddled with holes from the Beetle, looking up to the sky as he took his last breath.</p><p>Then there was white, and the next thing the two sobbing teenagers saw was the old Mount Justice, previously only known through storybooks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sitting here rubbing my hands together as I wait for comments, and oh, yep, I finally understand how authors have so much fun posting angst.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>